


Life In Paradise

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Fanfic Translations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural), Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: SPN 15x20 fix-it fanfic.In heaven, Dean said goodbye to Bobby and went for a drive to start his new life...
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Supernatural Fanfic Translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Life In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life In Paradise 天堂新生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652982) by [egoismt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt). 



> The Chinese version of this 15x20 fix-it fanfic was written smoothly. It took a warm healing route, and a lot of my personal interpretation and imagination of the plot and characters' performance had been written into it. Welcome to leave a kudo or comment and share your experience of reading this fic with me! Enjoy! ^^
> 
> * I tried to translate my own Chinese fanfic without a Beta, but English is not my native language. I apologize for all the typos and grammar mistakes. If you could point out my errors, I would be very much appreciated. :)

_“That kid of yours, before he went... wherever, made some changes here... Well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should have been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. It ain't just Heaven, Dean. It's the Heaven you deserve. And we've been waiting for you.”_

_“So, Jack did all that?”_

_“Well... Cas helped.”_

_“...”_

_“It's a big, new world out there. You'll see... You got everything you could ever want... or need or... dream. So, I guess the question is... what are you gonna do now, Dean?”_

_“... I think I'll go for a drive.”_

*****

Listening to the song "Carry On Wayward Son", Dean stepped on the accelerator with full force and a smile, accompanied by the roar of Baby's engine, and the cool wind that blew across his cheeks, enjoying the precious full-speed driving restricted by the speed limit regulations in the human world.

_Cas's alive!_

He couldn't help but tremble with joy.

_He’s still alive, and was rescued by Jack from The Empty and returned to heaven!_

The roar of the Impala is as sweet as the sound of nature.

_But if he knew I just came here, why didn't he come to greet me?_

Thinking of this, a trace of worry slowly seeped into Dean's excited smile.

_Is he pissing that I came too early, so pissed off not to meet...? No, no, he’s just too busy. There must be some hell of heavenly mission on hand, he’ll come after finishing it. It must be!_

He slapped the steering wheel fiercely with the tempo of the song and sang it out loud, threw his anxiety into the wind, and drove Baby forward.

After passing a familiar forest, he turned to a familiar path. After a few bumps, the familiar outer wall of the bunker appeared.

"Hey, there really is!"

Dean couldn't help but blow a whistle, and habitually searched for the key in his pocket, when his fingertips felt the cold hard metal, he smiled unconsciously.

The garage, the map table, the library, and the useless interdimensional telescope were all there. The refrigerator in the kitchen was filled with his favorite beer and ingredients. The furnishings in his room were also spotless, a hundred times cleaner than when he himself was there... Imagining Cas, who has an "obsessive-compulsive disorder level of cleanliness fetish," working so hard to clean the room for him, he couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous and sad...

He walked through the rooms along the corridor, one by one. He didn't have the courage to open the door of Cas’ room. Sam and Jack's room, recreation room, toilet and bathroom, even the dim light, the old smell of stone and wood, all remained the same as they were in his mind. The archives, storage rooms, weapons arsenal... All sorts of memories popped up in his head. Walking in the corridor leading to the dungeon, he clearly remembered how he gripped his painful chest when they were chased by Billie. Gasping for breath, stumbled all the way to here under Cas's support and anxious eyes.

_" I've got you."_

The closer he walked, the more the past came to mind, his pace became slower and hesitating, he had the urge to turn around and run away, but he couldn't help but want to go to the room again...

What is he looking for? Still want to recall that painful night?

His right hand trembled slightly and pushed open the door of the dungeon... The iron storage rack he used as a support was still there, but behind the door was clean, no trace of the blood sigil was visible; the chair in the devil’s trap was still there, but the angel who stared at him deeply with sad tears and a joyful smile was nowhere to be seen...

Cas' parting words from the bottom of his heart echoed in Dean’s mind, and were as clear as on-site reconstruction. Dean felt that his nose was sore and his eyes were burning hot. He turned his head and closed his eyes to resist the urge to cry, and took a deep breath.

"Cas, are you there? I guess you’re probably busy, can you come home when you’re free?" He muttered in prayer, "Please, I..."

_I want to see you..._

With a glimmer of hope, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look around. There was still only him in the room. He continued to pray without giving up. After tossing for a long time, Cas still didn’t appear...

**"Is this some kind of punishment?!"**

In the end he shouted hoarsely and desperately, sitting slumped by the same wall, grabbing his hair tightly with his elbows on his thighs, tears in his eye sockets about to fall...

The long-lost sound of flapping wings came along with a deep sigh.

"!"

Dean suddenly raised his head and caught the afterimage of the beige trench coat belt hanging down. The angel, who he was missing a lot, standing far away in the other side of the room, happened to be in the same position that night, staring at him with sad blue eyes. Time seemed to be stopped right then...

"... Cas..." Dean's voice was about to scream dumb, but he could only make a trembling sound.

The angel sighed slightly again, "... I didn't... want to upset you..." Cas lowered his eyes and said lowly, "If it wasn't for life or death situation, I had planned not to mention that for the rest of my life, I... I didn’t want to... add to your burden and make you sad..."

"..."

"I didn’t paint the same blood sigil behind the door, ‘cause I didn't want you to recall that bad memory again, but... I still failed..." The angel lowered his head in frustration, "If you want, I could erase that memory for you..."

"Are you done? Wayward bastard?"

"!"

Cas raised his eyes slightly with a wince, ready to bear Dean's anger, but saw the tears streaming down the other one’s face, he was dumbfounded, and the words to apologize that he subconsciously wanted to say just choked on his throat.

Dean stared at his stunned and confused face, said nothing, only tears kept running.

"... Dean..." Cas panicked a little, stepped forward stiffly and stretched out his hand, but suddenly stopped and clenched his fist, dropped his arm, and lowered his head.

"God!" Dean wiped his face severely, and said with a strong nasal voice, "You’re the one who made me cry the most tears since Sammy, you know that?!"

"... I'm sorry..." Cas' throat tightened.

Dean wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve, sniffed, and sighed deeply.

"I shouldn't have bothered you at this time, I'll back to work now..." Cas turned in frustration and prepared to leave.

**"Stop right there! I haven't finished talking!"** Dean's shout came from behind, Cas winced and stopped, lowered his head.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. After a few rounds, he barely stabilized his moods, and spoke in a relatively calm tone.

"Since you’re in heaven, why not show up when I first arrived and kept me waiting for so long?"

Cas didn't turn around, but said dully, "I had a mission, and..."

"And... ?"

"After saying that, I'm not sure you’ll want to see me again..." Cas' low voice choked a little bit.

Dean took a deep breath, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, turned to the wall to stand up, and walked towards Cas.

"Turn around and look at me."

"..." The angel put his head aside, gritted his teeth, and still didn’t turn around.

**"Look at me!"** Dean grabbed Cas by the left shoulder and turned him around, the latter still stubbornly looking away.

"Cas," Dean bent his neck to stare at him, silently forcing Cas to look back on his face.

"As a victim of your willful behavior, I think I have the right to know... the true meaning of that sentence. You said... you love me..." He swallowed hard, and found himself holding his breath unconsciously. “What does that mean?"

"..." Cas tightened his lips, his body trembling slightly.

"The 'love' you said is the 'love' I’m thinking about?"

"... Whatever you think it is."

"Don't sloppy with me, I'm asking **you**." Dean asked stubbornly, his firm green eyes staring straight into the blue eyes that wanted to dodge.

"It doesn't matter what I wanted to say, you were fine, you could continue to live happily, that's enough." Cas' eyes were pleading with _"Don't force me..."_ , but Dean, never understand when to quit, still stared at him stubbornly.

"..."

As soon as Cas gritted his teeth and was about to spread his wings and teleport, Dean yelled, **"If you dare to leave now, this isn't over!"**

"Dean, I really don't think you wanna know the answer... Please don't force me..." Cas drooped his shoulders and said helplessly.

"Try me." Dean said affirmatively, making eye contact without relaxing for a moment.

Cas bit his lower lip hard, struggling for a long time, Dean miraculously waited patiently.

Cas took a deep breath, Dean watched the blush climb onto his cheek, "It's the same meaning Rose said ‘ _I love you’_ to Jack in ‘Titanic’..."

Suddenly, Dean felt a little bit ridiculous. Did this angel just damnably quote a love movie, and compare himself to Kate Winslet? But when he recalled the plot in the movie, he remembered that Jack’s response was _"Don't you do that, don't say your goodbyes."_ , and his own _"Don't do this, Cas."_ that night. It was so stunningly mirrored...

He couldn’t say those funny remarks anymore. Instead, a chill came up. At that time, Cas really believed that he was going to die, so he desperately confessed his sincerity at the end. His _"I love you"_ was really that kind of "love", that kind of "love" Dean always thought that angels couldn’t possibly have. His intuition wasn’t wrong, it was just that things came so fast and so surreal that he couldn't think carefully on the spot, and he couldn't help self-doubt afterwards... And now, everything is cleared...

How many years had they missed, and how much of the beautiful life they should have had gone to waste?

Cas raised his head timidly, "... I scared you, right? Sorry, I know you aren't into that, it was just me..."

"No, no, no, Cas," Dean didn't break his gaze, but shook his head slightly. "In this regard, you don't know me as much as you think."

Cas frowned in confusion and tilted his head unconsciously. Dean watched this familiar little movement, his eyes started to sting again.

"... You don't know how much I miss that expression..."

"... Dean?"

Dean barely blinked the tears that were about to come out. "I wanted to say that since so many years ago."

_If it's not for I didn't think you would understand... or for I didn't think I'm worthy..._

Cas was dumbfounded for several seconds, then suddenly gasped in shock and widened his eyes. Now Dean started to feel his cheeks burning hot. He moved nervously, gritting his teeth and continued:

"Remember what I said? **_‘You, me, and Sam, we're just better together.’_** I still think so, so I beg you for god’s sake don’t do that to me anymore! Keep going like this, sooner or later I’ll get a heart attack for you..."

It made Dean a little discouraged to see Cas still look so shocked that his head was blank.

"Come on, I even stayed up late to make the Zeppelin's mix tape for you!"

"I always thought you only liked busty Asian beauties..."

Dean blushed instantly, "Do you know that interests and feelings can be different from each other? I thought I was straight, who knew you would show up... If anything, I thought the angels didn't have that kind of feeling at all!"

Cas smiled wryly, "It seems that we should all review how much of our ‘thoughts’ are true."

"Damn right." Dean snorted, Cas smiled gently. Seeing his smile, Dean felt that after rain sunshine really comes, and couldn't help but cocked his mouth to smile with him.

"I still can't believe it..."

"Just ask Sammy if you want. Don't know how many times that little bastard made fun of me for this stuff. So annoying."

Cas' smile deepened, Dean rolled his eyes grumpily.

"Can we change the subject? How did you leave The Empty? I guess Jack helped, but I vaguely remember that you said before that God has no right to make decisions in The Empty, so how did he make it?"

Cas shrugged, "Don't know how they talked about it. Maybe the energy of a Nephilim plus God and The Darkness can trump The Shadow? Anyway, when I woke up in The Empty, I only saw Jack smile and snap his fingers, then we were back to heaven."

"With your wings and full power?"

Cas nodded.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "This kid rock!"

Cas squinted over, "Jack is God now, speak respectfully."

Dean rolled his eyes again, "That's a nickname! A nickname!"

Cas raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, then said, "I have something to ask you, too."

"What?"

"Why did you come so early? I threw my life to summon The Shadow, not to see you in heaven so soon!"

Dean took a deep breath and scratched his head. "Jack didn't tell you?"

Cas shook his head. Dean sighed.

"In short, Sam and I went to raid a nest of vampires and saved two kids, but during the fight I was pushed to hit a protruding rebar, that’s how I got here, the end."

Cas frowned. "I thought... after the fight with Chuck, you both would live the normal life you want..."

Dean shrugged, "I tried my best, hell, I even went to apply for a full-time job, can you believe that? But knowing that the case was out there and someone was in urgent need of help, how could we leave it alone? Maybe it’s just like what the dick Zachariah said before, I was born with the blood of a hunter. It didn't matter whether Chuck was manipulating behind the curtain or not, so..."

Dean smiled bitterly, "Fate or choice, whatever, I just didn't expect that this day would come so fast without Chuck... After surviving so many years of life and death, we really had forgotten how dangerous this career was."

"Didn't Sam call an ambulance or something for you?"

"I told him not to."

Cas cast a blaming look, "Dean..."

"Cas, you don’t know, I’d burned out more than ten years ago." Dean smiled bitterly. "Every time I see someone injured or killed in a case, I couldn’t bear to ignore it. We fought so hard, even lost our lives several times, being rescued again and again by Chuck who just wanted to enjoy a good show, and forced to live a vicious circle of life... Can you understand how it feels?"

Cas tightened his lips and said nothing.

"Even you had said, _'Resurrection is punishment, it’s worse every time.'_ I’d been working so hard all my life, and I didn’t want to see Sammy betting his life to make a god damn deal to save me again. Spending so much effort to clean up all the messes one by one, and drag a bunch of innocent passers-by to die with us... So, now that it’s my time, so be it, and it's okay to bring the hell of cosmic rules that had always been broken by us back on track."

"It sounds like you just gave up yourself..."

"I was, so what? Fought so hard my entire life and finally earned the free will, don't I have the right to decide my own life and death?"

Cas sighed deeply, lowered his eyes, and said nothing.

Dean smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Anyway, so I finally don’t have to watch the people I value get hurt or die. I don’t have to escape from the hunter’s life in order to pursue my own happiness, only care about myself and nothing else, then live the rest of my life bearing guilt in my mind for that. Isn’t that a good thing?”

Cas looked at him with sad eyes and pursed the corners of his mouth slightly. Dean smiled and gave him a teasing look.

"Besides, the things here are more attractive to me than the human world!"

"?" Cas showed a confused expression full of question marks above his head again. Dean lost count how many eye-rolls he himself made today.

"You! Idiot!"

Cas kept that look for a while before he suddenly realized, "Oh..." The blush climbed on his cheeks again.

"Okay! Have you finished asking what you want?" Dean took the chance of him in a daze, took his head and pressed a quick kiss on the cheek, then let go and smiled, walked out the door. "I'm starving, take me to the diner with the best burger and pie in heaven!"

Cas was stunned for a moment, and blankly touched the place on his cheek where Dean had kissed, then quickly followed him with a flusher face.

"Let’s make a rule, don’t use angel mojo carelessly at home! It's so creepy when you suddenly pop up out of nowhere!"

"Dean..."

"Huh?"

"Your face is so red, are you sick?"

**"Shut up! /////"**

*****

The burger and pie in heaven were indeed heavenly good.

Dean stuffed his mouth full of food, his cheeks bulged, and from time to time he let out a contented grunt. Cas sipped the hot coffee and smiled as Dean feasted.

"Wow!" A loud dog barking came across the floor-to-ceiling glass windows of the diner. Dean, who was busy eating, didn't realize it. Cas bent his knuckles and knocked Dean’s desk lightly.

"Dean, that dog is calling you."

"Puah (What)?"

Cas motioned him to look at the shaggy beige dog outside the window.

"!"

Dean immediately dropped the food and rushed out of the diner. The dog was so excited that it wagged its tail, pounced on him and licked everywhere.

"Hey! Buddy, you’re here too?" Dean grudgingly swallowed his mouthful of food and laughed, hugging it tightly and shaking it left and right. "How ya doin’? Sam wasn't mean to you, huh?"

"Wow! Wow!"

"He said no, Sam was very good to him, and said he missed you so much." With a gentle smile, Cas leaned against the door frame and watched Dean's enthusiastic interaction with the dog while doing the translation.

"Cas, this is Miracle; Miracle, this is your other master, Cas, don't bully him while I'm not around!"

"Wow... Wow!"

"He said he doesn't dare, he knew he can't beat me." Cas laughed, walked to Dean and squatted down, stretched out the back of his hand to let the dog sniff, "Hello, Miracle."

"At that time, Chuck erased all humans and animals except us. I was so excited when I found he survived. With the puppy eyes and fluffy beige hair, he somehow reminded me of the feeling when I saw you save Donatello, so I decided to call it Miracle." Dean said with a smile.

The dog licked Cas' hand, tucked its head under his palm to ask for petting. Cas smiled quietly.

"Ahem, handsome guys," the waitress leaned at the door and interrupted, "you..."

Cas quickly stood up, "Sorry, could you give me a to go box for the leftovers, please?"

The waitress smiled and said, "Sure! Or do you want to bring him in? Everyone here loves animals. It’s no problem for him to come in and be together with you guys. Our cook can make a special healthy dog snack for him, too!"

"Wow!"

"He said ‘Thank you.’" Before Cas could translate, Dean cut in, stood up and beckoned to the dog, "Come on, Miracle! The burger here is amazing, you must give it a try! "

"Hamburger meat is too salty for dogs..." Cas reminded kindly.

"Oh for god’s... I finally got rid of Sam's decades of whining, can't I keep my peace of mind for a little longer?"

Dean made the latest one of his countless eye-rolls today. Cas had to smile wryly and shook his head.

*****

"Hey! Jody, long time no see! As always?" Dean, wearing a half-length apron, threw the towel over his shoulder and greeted her enthusiastically.

Jody, dressed in casual clothes, nodded to Ellen, Ash and Jo in the kitchen. She sat on a bar stool in front of Dean and smiled at him. Dean nodded and then delivered Jody's favorite beer.

Jody raised her head and took a gulp of beer, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and said with a smile: "Cold beer is the best for this kind of weather!"

"Ain't it?" Dean smiled while wiping the counter. "How ya doin’? How’s your family?"

Jody rolled her eyes, "Don't mention it, the rebellious kid in my house is about to annoy me to death. I miss Claire, Alex and the girls so much. If it weren't for the sweet pies and friendly support of Mrs. Singer, Karen next door, I I've already fallen out with that kid!"

Dean laughed, "The power of pies!"

Jody took another gulp of beer and murmured, " The power of pies was much more impactful than what his mother said!"

Dean poured the whiskey ordered by a customer, handed it to Jo who was holding the tray and waiting to serve. Jody looked at him and smiled, "You look very happy in Roadhouse!"

"Well, I originally wanted to run a bar by myself. After I came here to work, I realized that running a bar ain’t that easy. The daily cash settlement, the purchase of the ingredients, and the inventory management, blah blah blah. I’m not bar keeper material at all. Fortunately there is Ellen. The Roadhouse made my dream come true without getting into trouble." Dean stuck his tongue out.

Ellen walked over and said: "Dean being here makes things a lot easier for us, a great manpower to help with the heavy works, not like Ash, we have to ask repeatedly before he’s willing to move his precious ass."

Ash shook his long hair and yelled, "My specialty is information, not this kind of heavy work!"

Ellen, Jo, and Dean rolled their eyes at the same time. Jody couldn't help laughing.

"By the way, Sam’ll be here soon, you know? I heard he’s scheduled to arrive this afternoon..." Ellen reminded Dean.

"Yeah, I know, I’ll pick him up after work." Dean's smile was filled with nostalgia.

Ellen patted him on the shoulder, "Bring him and your angel here next time. I haven't seen them for a long time. I wonder if Castiel can drink more than he used to?"

"Ha, I wouldn't dare to compete with him, it's so embarrassing to lose!"

Dean shook his head disapprovingly, Ellen smiled gently, and then clapped her hands.

"Alright! Enough chitchat, get back to work now!"

*****

The warm sunny day, the blue ocean, the white sandy beach, three men under the big parasol, wearing matching Hawaiian shirts, were relaxing on the beach chairs. There were a few cocktails with little umbrellas and a few bottles of beer on the table. With their toes buried in the warm fine sand, they were watching Jack and Miracle play ball at the beach leisurely. In the distance, Eileen and her son Dean Jr. were talking and laughing as they went to buy more beers.

"Ah... it's so good to be able to come out for a peaceful family vacation like this!" Dean sighed and pushed his sunglasses.

"Agree, there were only us alone in the human world, but in heaven, we suddenly have a big family. Not only with our parents and Adam, even our grandfather's grandfather's grandfather and a bunch of Men of Letters came to meet us. It was really noisy. Not used to it." Sam smiled wryly.

"Fortunately, our grandfather Samuel was quite good at dealing with this kinda things. We finally could get out with him holding them for us, otherwise I would be driven crazy by the bunch of questions they asked!"

"Can’t blame them. After all, we were the few ones who had first-hand experience of dealing with God, Amara, Death, The Shadow, the archangels, and the king and queen of hell. Not that hard to imagine why their curiosity would be aroused, really."

"Bunch of nerds." Dean curled his lips in disdain.

"There’s nothing to hunt in heaven, they’re so boring!" Sam laughed.

"Ha... It would be more perfect if we found some hula girls to dance with…"

Dean pursed his mouth and complained. Cas raised his eyebrow and glanced at him quietly, Dean's longing smile immediately faded. Sam bit his inner cheeks to contain a loud laugh.

"By the way, Dean, I know this is one of your ideal retirement plans, but do we really have to wear such ugly Hawaiian shirts? I feel so stupid..."

Sam tugged at the corner of his clothes, looking away from himself with an unbearable expression, Cas beside him nodded in sympathy.

"Cas, you traitor! How could you not back me here...?" Dean yelled.

"I also wanna ask, these fancy umbrella drinks, who did you learn that from? Crowley?" Cas asked calmly.

Sam burst into laughter when he heard that, Cas narrowed his eyes and stared at Dean. Dean broke out in a cold sweat and thought to himself:

_I can never tell Cas that Crowley’s first umbrella drink was ordered by me... (Sweat)_

"Cas, you don't understand Dean's girlish heart now that you’ve been together for so long?" Sam laughed and burst into tears.

Dean stared fiercely that the heartless brother, murmured: ". Bitch"

"Jerk." Sam replied without thinking, and wiped his own tears, "Jeez! I haven't laughed until my stomach hurts for a long time! Well done Cas!" He slapped his angel family affectionately on the shoulder.

When Cas was tilting his head in confusion, Jack ran near to show his treasure excitedly:

"Cas, Sam, Dean! Look! I found a pretty shell!"

Miracle was also barking and jumping excitedly beside Jack.

Cas smiled softly, "It's really beautiful, you have to keep it carefully!"

"Yeah! Miracle come on, let's go find some more!"

Jack ran away with Miracle happily, Dean couldn't help sighing.

"Is it really okay to leave the universe to such a young child?"

"With us by his side, he’s fine!" Cas smiled and said confidently.

"How about you angels? There have been no heaven projects going on recently, right? You guys no longer intervene in the human world, and there’s nothing special with hell under Rowena's governance. Occasionally coming out to relax like this wouldn’t hinder your work, right?" Sam asked concernedly.

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "There hasn’t been any major event in heaven recently. Except for the basic garrisons of the planets, and a bunch of angels who have been soldiers for too long and don’t know what to do with their leisure time, they voluntarily stay in camp. Other angels were scattered everywhere to enjoy their rare vacation in history. Everyone was very happy, and I was happy too. All I need to do now is to inspect the units occasionally to make sure they're functioning normally."

"That means, you can stay at home longer?"

Dean squeezed Cas' left hand against the armrest lightly and affectionately. Cas smiled gently, and nodded, staring Dean's eyes softly.

Sam coughed and got up, "Eileen should be back soon, I'll go help get things." Before leaving, he didn't forget to wink at Dean. Dean secretly gave a thumb-up to his little brother who sometimes knows which way the wind blows.

"Then, what are we gonna do now?" Cas asked.

"Of course it’s to enjoy the life in paradise that we spent our entire life earning!"

Dean laughed, leaned over and gently kissed Cas' pink lips. Cas put his arm around the back of Dean's neck, quietly closed his eyes, and raised a faint smile.

From a distance came the melodious singing of the Kansas band:

_Carry on, my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more……_

  
  


《The End》

  
  


**Related Fanvid  
  
**

  
**SPN- Castiel and Misha Collins Tribute- Carry On Wayward Son (Remix Fanvid)**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027368>


End file.
